Also Sprach Serenity
by Baran3
Summary: Crossover with Xenosaga with just a dash of Evangelion. What if the Ginzuishou and many artefacts of the Silver Millennium had been created with secrets from the Zohar. What if a young scientist created an android at the end of her country and why?
1. Prelude

**ALSO SPRACH SERENITY**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story.

Notes: This story has been inspired by the superb game Xenosaga: It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Xenosaga with just a dash of Evangelion. I confess that I didn't play the game, but the anime and the various texts found on the net have helped to mould this story.

Originally, it should have been a crossover with only Evangelion because of the similitude between Rei and Kos-Mos. But after a few tries with the visual aspect of the story, I found that it was awkward to imagine Kos-Mos battling the Angels, even with a scaled-up ES.

It was the anime and the scene where Kos-Mos saved Shion from a Gnosis that finally provided the final spark. (And, I confess, some rather risky images of Rei Ayanami and Ami Mizuno.)

What if Kos-Mos had been constructed specifically to be the bodyguard of Sailor Moon? What if Kos-Mos followed the spirit as well as the letter of the ideals of the Silver Millennium and not the instructions of its government and its representatives?

**Prelude**

A long, long time ago, during the Silver Millennium…

The man was furious.

It was visible because of the red colour of his face, the clenching of his fists and the pulsing vein on his temple. He was chewing his black moustache in an effort to not explode.

His name was Moriyama, Captain of the HMS "Woglinde", a one kilometre long wedge-shaped battle-cruiser of class Jupiter. Those cruisers were reputed for their heavy punch and had the necessary speed and agility to deliver it right in the jaws of the enemy.

His steel-grey eyes were focused on the giant holographic screen of the main bridge. Around him, his crew were trying to reorganize the chaos aboard the ship under the flashing red lights and the sirens of the "Red Alert" level of emergency. He turned to his right. "Number two! Situation, now!"

From the right pit of the bridge, a blond middle-aged man answered without taking his blue eyes from his terminal. "We are currently outside the extreme field of "The Song of Nephilim", Captain. We are still battle ready and internal damages have been restrained to the outer radial areas. Fifteen percent of our equipment have been destroyed or damaged, but our auxiliary systems are taking care of it, so far. I am still rerouting our internal communications channels."

Moriyama closed his eyes and sighed. Fifteen percent? After an exposition of only five minutes? If they had entered the field at battle-speed, they would still be inside the field effect by now. Dear Serenity, what was going on? He looked to a red-haired woman attempting to make sense of the gibberish she was receiving on her communication consol. "Lieutenant Mercedes? Anything that makes sense on any channels?"

The young woman, wearing the white and silver of the Navy of the Moon Kingdom, shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but the only things that I received are distress signals and repeated demands of intervention from the Vulcan Militia. They are currently reporting multiples gating of Youmas on all the surface of Vulcan."

Moriyama whirled to the main screen and stared at the magically terraformed world. "All the surface?"

From the central pit, Ensign Kenon answered the silent question of his Captain. "Confirm, sir! I am reading a massive elevation of Dark Energy level and multiples locus of dimensional breaking on my sensors. And… Hold on!" The tanned figure of the young man suddenly blanched. "Sir?! The Primer Walking sensor is reacting!"

Moriyama paled. Somewhere on the surface of Vulcan, the "Zohar" was emitting its unknown waves of energy. The last time it happened… "Shields up! All weapon systems armed!"

The Lieutenant-Commander Pavel promptly slapped a few controls on his consol. "Photon torpedoes are armed and loaded, laser turrets are online and main gun is ready!"

His assistant, Ensign Hibson finished her task. "Shields are up at one hundred percent, defensive laser clusters are charged and counter-missiles batteries are armed, Sir!"

The Captain nodded. They were ready…against conventional enemies at least. "Number two? Can you open a channel to our good Doctor?"

After a few moments, the blond man nodded and an old voice sounded from the speakers. "Yes, Captain? Everything good on the bridge?"

Moriyama snorted. "Yes, Bones, everything is peachy. Now, what the hell are you doing down here?!"

A similar snort answered him. "If you want to know, Captain. I have just sedated thirty-two percent of our soldiers with Digitalis Beta. For the rest, half of them have entered "Voluntary Trance" and the rest are crying in the bosom of our counsellors."

Moriyama sighed and covered his eyes. "Casualties?"

The old man chuckled. "We've been lucky, so far. It is mostly blunt trauma but only because our Realians managed to not use their weapons. I have only five Marines down and three bruised Mages."

Moriyama frowned and tapped his lips. "What about our 99-series?"

This time, the Doctor connected the holo-screen to stare at the black-haired man. "You're not serious! They are all crying their eyes out from the lingering effect of this damned song!"

The Captain shrugged helplessly. "I know, doc. But…"

"SENSHI TELEPORT SIGNATURES DETECTED!" The yell of Ensign Kenon draw the gaze of everybody on the brown-haired man.

Moriyama whirled to the main screen. "Show me!"

Multiples points of varied colour flashed on the diagram of the planet. The Captain raised an eyebrow. "What the…? The Inners AND the Outers!?"

1234567890987654321

During the hours following the intervention of the Sailor Senshi, the "Woglinde" remained in observation and ready to intervene. All communications had ceased with Vulcan because of the planetary jamming of Sailor Mercury.

The battle-cruiser scanned many ships leaving the planet for signs of Dark Energy taint, but apart from superficial tainting and a few minors Youmas, nothing was wrong…relative to the current situation of the planet. It was all they could do without the support of their Observation Realian Units.

Moriyama had waited for the beginning of the cleansing of Vulcan. It was the Sailor Senshi, after all: They were the elite of the elite and came from the Royal bloodlines of the Solar System. But, the extension of the rifts pursued on the surface of the planet. He had managed to obtain a few testimonies from survivors aboard the evacuation ships and the situation appeared dire.

The Senshi were evacuating the whole population of the entire planet. A Techno-Mage called Mizrahi had played with the "Zohar" and triggered the whole crisis. He shook his head. The artefact was older than the creation of the solar system itself, what right Man had to toy with the Divine. There were also rumours of a secret weapon created by Vector Industries and being prepped to repulse the invasion.

Suddenly a massive beam of rainbow energy fused from the main locus of Dark Energy. Moriyama had remarked earlier that all the Senshi had converged on this location. The beam passed near the cruiser and lost itself in the magnificent radiance of the Sun. The Captain frowned. The Sun was also the prison of the Kingdom for the few entities they couldn't kill without endangering the people.

He blinked as all the Senshi teleported out of the planet and for an instant he saw a dark purple dot where the main locus was situated.

On the holo-screen, darkness crept along the surface Vulcan. In a few seconds, the entire planet became completely black and exploded with the fury of a nova.

The "Woglinde" wasn't in the vicinity of the planet and its shields were up: That saved the ship from the explosion. The entire crew could only look to what was a living planet reduced in asteroids. Already, the gravitational forces were beginning to pull them along the path of the orbit of the defunct planet.

She appeared on the bridge, clad in a black and white fuku and the stunned crew turned to her, still shocked by the end of Vulcan. She was holding the Time-Key, her Talisman. Her long viridian hair seemed to wave and her red eyes pierced the souls of the members of the Navy of the Moon Kingdom. She touched the com-unit of the main bridge on the all-channels band. "Attention, all hands! This is Sailor Pluto speaking in the name of her Imperial Majesty! You are all required to stay silent on all the events about Vulcan! Vulcan subject is now classified AAA level of secret! I do not have to remind you of the penalty in case of any type of divulgation."

Pluto gazed silently on the main screen as she considered the evacuation ships. A pitiful percent of the whole population had been saved. The Youmas and the tainting had left few choices for the Senshi. Only the Queen with the Ginzuishou could have purified the whole planet and she wasn't about to risk her life for that.

She ignored the flabbergasted Captain and his questions as she focused on one particular ship. The "Zohar" had disappeared: Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars had found absolutely no traces of the mysterious artefact. It was not a bad thing at long term. They managed to learn a few secrets: Enough, at least, to create their utopia and build the weapons necessary for its preservation and, if need be, its recreation.

She could order the destruction of that ship. After all, in there was the only element that survived the cataclysm at Ground Zero. She internally shrugged. She had done her duty. The broken young Techno-Mage in that ship had no impact on the future, according to the Time Gate. Her fate was now in her own hands.

She teleported back to her eternal post.

Inside a ship, a brown-red haired woman with green eyes was silently crying, huddled in a corner. She remembered everything: The intruder code in the carefully crafted program. The unscheduled activation of the masterpiece of their team and the only hope to stop everything before it was too late. The red blood of Kevin Winicot on her face as a slender hand pierced his chest. The massive gun she was holding in her shaking hand and the explosion of the head of the Archetype. The young blond girl with blue eyes clad in a white dress with a gold cross as a necklace who guided her to safety. The explosion of Vulcan…

Shion Uzuki tried to erase the two sounds whirling in her head: The haunting melody of "The Song of Nephilim" and the words spoke softly by a young and sorrowful voice "Death Reborn Revolution". Her fist tightened on the preservation capsule she held.

1234567890987654321

Time passed…

A long time ago, at the end of the Silver Millennium…

"Attention! Youmas have breached the Palace shields! All non-combatant personnel are to evacuate! I repeat! Youmas have…"

A slender pale hand cut off the speaker inside the massive underground lab. A young woman in her early twenty turned her bespectacled green eyes from the screen of her Connection Gear and smiled. On the holo-monitor of the Silver Millennium PDA scrolled an enormous amount of data. "Thank you, Rei. I was loosing my concentration."

She was a young girl of fourteen years with pale skin, light blue hair and blood-red eyes. She was clad in a black white-trimmed short dress that highlighted her curves with thigh-length white boots and nodded in return. "It was no problem, Doctor Uzuki." Her soft voice had barely any intonation. In her hair was a white pair of Interconnection Nerve clip.

Shion Uzuki returned to her task. Since the destruction of Vulcan, her bloodline had followed the tradition of the Moon Royal family and named the first born daughter of each generation "Shion". According to some rare documents, she was the living image of her ancestor with her brown-red hair, green eyes and strong personality.

The goal of her family was two-fold: Finding the truth on Vulcan and solving the problem revealed by that truth. The first Shion had known that it had been a sabotage that triggered the crisis in Vector Industries and she had discovered much later who was responsible.

The successive Shions had, little by little, uncovered the how and why. Now, she was in pass to finish the work of many generations by creating the solution to the problem.

She grinned. The first half of the solution was standing behind her. R.E.I. or Realian Evolution Interface was the successful rebirth of the defunct project of the 100-series Realians. After the 'Vulcan Incident', all research on Realians had been suspended since the existing series had been deemed sufficient against Youmas. The apparition of the Seven Shadow Warriors had been a nasty surprise for the Kingdom forces.

The 100-series had been intended as an M.O.M.O. Realian type or Multiple Observative Mimetic Organicus, capable to go toe-to-toe with any kind of Youmas and adapt to new species of monsters.

As the prototype, Rei wasn't up to fight on the first line, but her faculties of observations were without equal. Her Ether powers, based on the infusion process that created the first Sailor Senshi, were also showing promises for the future. If only they had more time…

She quickly finished her programming, gazed an instant on the status screen to be sure and hit the "Enter" key. "There! The update of the Y-data is now downloading in your Encephalon via the Interconnection. How do you feel?"

Rei was blinking as she analyzed what she was feeling. "I am functioning within normal parameters." She cocked her head. "My central nervous system does not register the data, even in the sub-consciousness layers."

Shion nodded. "That's good. That is exactly the effect I wanted. Even you cannot access the Y-data without the correct entry key."

Rei began to nod then sharply stared at the ceiling. "You have to expedite, Doctor. I have just detected the death of the four Inners Senshi. Youmas troops are now within the Palace itself and five level 5 threats are with them."

Shion whirled to continue her task on her Connection Gear. "Proceeding with final adjustments… All systems are online and green… All temporal capsules are sealed… Cloaking Fields are still in place and Bakelite is now flooding all access points…" She paused for one instant. "I just wish… I could have known you a little longer…"

Rei blinked and her lips hinted at a small smile. "Thank you, Doctor Uzuki. Your concern is deeply appreciated."

The green-eyed woman shook her head. "If only I could have build a proper emotional module instead of a set of predetermined expressions…"

The whole lab shook as an explosion outside rocked the palace. Dust fell from the ceiling. Shion grimly gazed up. "They will be here soon, I must hurry."

She switched off her terminal and went to the centre of the lab. Here, arranged in a large circle, were twelve massive golden monoliths with a red letter surrounding another monolith. Arms on all the monoliths gave them the appearances of cross. The central monolith was metallic silver in colour with black highlights and a flashing golden crescent moon instead of a red letter.

Followed by Rei, Shion rapidly went to the central monolith and donned thick insulating gloves. Rei stayed near her, hands crossed behind her. "Be careful, Doctor. The Thirteenth is still dangerous despite its weaker output."

The Techno-mage sighed. "I know Rei. But, it is still our better chance to properly set up the Emulators." She gazed up on the golden crescent moon. "I don't want to trigger another crisis like Vulcan."

She reached the surface of the monolith and slowly began to trace runes of powers that briefly glowed before being absorbed inside the silver monolith.

Rei continued to stare at the ceiling. She suddenly held her hand and a black and silver rod materialized. "Pursue your task, Doctor. A group of six Youmas are phasing to our location. I will buy you time." The young girl rushed out of the circle of golden monoliths and waited for the enemy.

Shion gazed an instant on the frail feminine silhouette. All her hopes and the hopes of an entire family were now resting on those young shoulders. She traced another set of runes. Around her, the Zohar Emulators were resonating with each others as the complex program of the Thirteenth began to develop.

Perhaps it was more than the hopes of some mortals, the Uzuki bloodline was a fervent follower of the ideals that served as the main support of the Moon Kingdom: Love and Justice. She sincerely hoped she managed to carve them into Eternity itself by weaving them with the foundation of her project: Logic, Duty and Establishment. She traced another set of runes and forced herself to ignore the noises of the nearby battle.

1234567890987654321

Rei was calmly waiting for the Youmas to phase through the ceiling. Since they couldn't detect them, it was probably a party sent to exterminate methodically all they encountered in their search of the Palace. Beryl wanted the fall of the Kingdom and she was ruthlessly enforcing it. The project in this hidden underground lab was too dangerous to fall into any hands. She must destroy all of them.

She checked one more time her equipment. Her black white-trimmed short dress was the support of a complex weave of armoured fabric and protective spell-matrices. It couldn't be on the same level as the magical fuku of the Senshi, but it was better than nothing.

Since she was untested in battle, there was a probability of thirty-five percent that she died in the first instants of combat. She took that information and stocked it in the back of her mind. It was no longer relevant to the situation as she primed a mechanism hidden in the wall to her left. Even if she was destroyed, the surety of the project was now ensured.

Her senses perceived the final approach of the enemy and she powered up her techno-magical rod. The minor artefact had built-in weaponry and served as a power focus for her high-level Ether-based powers. The enemy was now at fifty metres of its objective. She armed the distance-attack-area-effect setting and readied herself.

A mass of greenish shadows seemed to ooze through the ceiling. She unleashed her first attack to take profit of the surprise effect. "Flower Storm!" The tip of her black silver-trimmed rod erupted into a cone of multiple species of flower. The flowers were normal plant matter but served as anchors for a simple spell-matrix that transform the innocent plants into magical bullets equivalent: The group of Youmas erupted in shrills of pain as the attack hit them dead-on.

She let her senses analyzed the enemy as they gathered on the floor and snarled to her. One level 2 threat and five level one threat Youmas. The level 2 was probably the leader and was already stepping back to have his soldiers in front of him as a cover. The five weak Youmas had already lost two-third of their vital energy and one-third for their leader. No weakness, but all were impervious to non-magical attack due to their oozing nature.

The dark green creatures looked like a cross between a slime-creature and a lizard. Their leader barked orders in their guttural language and his 'men' began to surround the lone defender.

Rei seized her chance and rushed to the one nearer to her. Her rod raised into an overhead strike. "Stardust!" The techno-magical weapon left a trail of glittering fairy dust and crushed the soft skull of the Youma. The surprised monster promptly turned into dust as his Dark Energy was dispersed and his body reverted to inert substances.

His comrades had been surprised by the fast attack but unleashed a burst of greenish clumps of matter from their bodies. Rei was already evading back as the substance exploded in contact and showered her with debris. Then the long distance shot of the leader caught her in the left shoulder and exploded.

She felt blood trickling along her sleeve under the armoured fabric. Her protective suit had been severely taxed by the attack and she rushed into the mass of her enemy to gain cover. The intellect of the soldiers was very limited. They actually blinked at her action and realized too late that she was already in their midst.

She hit and destroyed another one with a 'Stardust' attack and managed to aim her bleeding arm to the Youma behind her. While she used her rod as a weapon, she could still use her low-level Ether-based powers. "Miracle Star!" A concentrated beam of pure Ether energy, shaped like a star, erupted from her hand and hit dead-on her target which exploded in a cloud of dust.

A Youma punched her in the face and she staggered back under the impact. By luck, she evaded by this action, the large clump of greenish matter that trapped most of the Youma who had punched her. The leader yelled in dismay as his attack hit his own troops instead of this damned girl.

He frowned at that thought. The girl looked like a Sailor Senshi, but he had witnessed personally the demise of those nuisances at the very hand of Queen Beryl. If she was another Sailor Senshi, he must warn Her Majesty. He snarled an order to the last Youma capable to move.

Rei's eyes narrowed as she bled from her nose and lower lip. She couldn't afford to let anyone escaped her. There was only one solution and she hoped she had enough energy to pull it off. She focused on her power built into her very own physiology and whispered softly. "Hilbert Effect!"

A wave of blue-white energy erupted from her body and reached the limit of the cloaking fields that protected the lab. The weak Youma found to his dismay that he could no longer phase through solid matter nor could he levitate.

Rei wobbled on her feet as the feedback of the technique seemed to sap her very life-force. She fell on her knees but managed to look defiantly back to the Youmas.

The leader blinked and began to laugh at his helpless foe. She managed to block them here only to perish at their hands. He licked his chops as he promised himself to make her suffering long, very long.

Darkness crept along the vision of the young Realian as she fought off unconsciousness. She was too low on energy and too feeble to attack again, but her duty was to protect Shion. She began to pray to the silver radiance of the Ginzuishou and the mighty artefact answered her. In a burst of silvery light, a vial dropped into her hands.

She quickly drunk it and energy revitalized her completely. She remarked the bewildered look of the Youmas. Rejuvenator Vials were rare but extremely efficient. It was time to use the big guns. She rose on her feet and held her rod in a prayer posture. She focused on her high-level Ether powers and unleashed another of her special attacks.

Small lights like small stars assembled around her and swirled with her dance-like whirl. She levelled her black and silver rod and opened her blood-red eyes on her enemies. "Star-Cannon!" Countless stars fused from her rod and rushed to the Youmas. The Star-Cannon was actually a high-level spell that used compressed air to hit with deadly force the targets. It had also the advantage to be selective in the choice of target.

The last two weak Youmas disappeared into dust and their leader screamed as he was seriously wounded. Any attack will achieve him now. He stared balefully to the young brat and his gaze shone with malevolent light.

Rei felt the shock in her mind. The Youma was emitting a psychic attack directly to her cerebral cortex. She advanced one step and the Youma gasped to his ineffectual attack. "It is useless. My nervous system has been created to be impervious to anything that could impair or hinder me."

The Youma felt fear at the flat and cold voice and reacted by cunning. He aimed at the ceiling and the explosive substance of his body broke the large ramps of light. Surprised, Rei found herself crushed and immobilized under the mass of falling metal. "I got you now, brat!" The Youma launched his attack to the trapped girl. Rei prepared her last trump card: The hidden laser canon in the wall that would incinerate the Youma…and her…

"NNNOOOOO!" Rei gasped as a feminine silhouette suddenly interposed in front of the explosive attack. Shion flew into the arms of the Realian under the blast of the explosion as blood erupted from her shredded back. Her shattered glasses rolled on the floor.

Rei's eyes widened. She was an Observation Unit, not a healer. She embraced the mortally wounded woman and stared into the wise green eyes. "Why…?"

Shion smiled an almost angelic smile. Her hand rose to the pale cheek and caressed it. "You have better things to do, my daughter." Her breath became shallow as her life-fluid bled out but her smile never wavered. "Activate Project Kos-Mos and tried to keep a little of me into a little corner of your heart when you will be reborn." The green eyes began to glaze. "Remember… With your power, you don't have to sacrifice anyone to…" Shion stared into Eternity.

Before Rei could do anything, she jerked. The Youma leader had run to her and morphed his arm into a blade. Rei turned her head and stared at the weapon plunged into her kidney. The Youma grinned. "It's the end, brat."

Blood-red eyes stared back. "Yes! It is the end! Twin stars!" The rod burst into golden light and a star appeared at its tip and its hilt. Rei slashed at the monster and her rod seemed to pass through him without damage.

The Youma stepped back, releasing the blade from the back on the young girl who immediately began to massively bleed. He stared incredulous the two stars that seemed to float in his being and then met each other. The monster screamed as an intense internal explosion consumed him.

The young Realian gasped in pain and began to crawl on the floor. She forced her bleeding and, she could feel it, dying body in the direction of the end of the lab beyond the circle of the thirteen Emulators that continued to hum with incomprehensible power. Her Nano-Repair System had been too taxed by the battle and a trail of blood marked her path as she proceeded to an elongated black metallic covered maintenance bed with the silvered letters 'KOS-MOS' and the blood red Ying-Yang-like symbol of Vector Industries.

Using the last of the energy brought by the Rejuvenator, she reached the keyboard on the side of the techno-magical sarcophagus and tapped the code of initialization of Project Kos-Mos. "Ye shall be as gods." There was a hissing sound…

A small blonde girl with blue eyes, a simple white dress and a golden cross necklace stood up from the body of Shion and, haloed in a golden light like the "Zohar Emulators", walked in the direction of the sarcophagus.

1234567890987654321

Outside the lab, the silver-haired Queen Serenity had witnessed the death of her daughter and of her Kingdom at the hand of Beryl and the Negaforce known as Metallia with horror. Against the advice of her two cat-advisors Luna and Artemis, she pulled out the Ginzuishou and installed it on her sceptre, the Moon Stick. With all her strength, she called out. "Moon Healing, Escalation!"

Everything in the Solar System was washed out in the blinding silver radiance of the Ginzuishou. The invading hordes were instantly destroyed and sent back into the Negaverse...for now.

Serenity gazed into the artefact. Forged with the secrets of the "Zohar" at the beginning of the Silver Millennium, the crystal remained a mystery even for her bloodline who, alone, could master its power. She had a duty: She knew that Beryl survived and that she will escape with her mistress in the future to ravage anew everything.

As she felt her death approaching, the Queen and mother heard a haunting melody in her mind. It was as if the universe itself was singing a requiem for the end of an Era. With her final strength, she sent the Ginzuishou to Earth, the only living planet without the need of the powerful techno-magic of her Kingdom...along with the spirits of Princess Serenity, the Sailor Senshi, and everyone else. Luna and Artemis were put into cold sleep and sent also. Only the body of Queen Serenity remained in the Moon Kingdom...

1234567890987654321

Time passed…

At the end of the twentieth century…

Mortally wounded by the last rose of Tuxedo Kamen, Queen Beryl crawled before Metallia. The living embodiment of the Negaforce, Metallia was ready to emerge from her exile and the protective cocoon shattered. The essence of Metallia shouted her joy and absorbed the body of Queen Beryl, crushing the pitiful soul still inside and she departed to the surface.

Sailor Moon leaned on the dead body of Tuxedo Kamen as she was going to kiss Mamoru, but didn't in the end: She felt that it wasn't right, since her dear friends, the other Sailor Senshi had died without kissing their boyfriends. Pushed by a greater sense of duty than she imagined, Sailor Moon left the collapsing cavern...

Metallia formed a copy of Queen Beryl for her new body, only this body was 10 times larger. As she exulted in her power, she noticed the arrival of the only other living person here. Outside of the entrance to the Dark Kingdom, Metallia and Sailor Moon got ready for their final confrontation...

Metallia attacked with a wave of Dark Energy and caught Sailor Moon head on. The attack formed an ice mound like those already serving as markers for the corpses of the other Sailor Senshi. The top of the ice tower burst open and Metallia was confronted with Usagi transformed as the white-dressed golden-haired Princess Serenity, flashing golden crescent on her forehead and the Ginzuishou shining its silver radiance.

In Japan, the weather became turbulent and power was draining away. Artemis knew that Metallia had awakened. Luna tried to go to where the Sailor Senshi were, but Artemis stopped her. Luna knew that only the Princess could stop Metallia, but only by using the full power of the Ginzuishou.

And if she did, the Princess would die as her mother did so long ago, and Luna didn't want Usagi-Chan to die. Crying, Luna reached the place of the battle with her own power, begging the distant Usagi-Chan not to do it...

The two combatants faced each other. Then the Princess activated the power of the Ginzuishou. Metallia counter-attacked, and the power of the Ginzuishou held her off.

The entity laughed as she felt the strength of her enemy falling down. Metallia intensified her attack and the protective bubble started shrinking. Princess Serenity couldn't hold on by herself, but she was never alone and she got help...

The spirits of the 4 Sailor Senshi joined their Princess and each invoked their power: "Mercury Power…! Mars Power…! Jupiter Power…! Venus Power…! Moon Prism Power!" The forces of Darkness had always laughed on the so-called team spirit of the forces of Light, and here, once again, they were proved wrong.

The Ginzuishou threw an energy ball compounded of all the determination of the Sailor Senshi and their Princess at Metallia, completely consuming her. The Serenity-form of Usagi faded away and Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground. Sailor Moon stared up at the sky and whispered her thanks to the souls of her dear loved ones...then she quietly expired...

But the mighty artefact, created with the secrets of a truly divine artefact, wasn't finished. The energy ball thrown off by the Ginzuishou kept expanding. It engulfed Sailor Moon's body and the Moon Stick and kept growing. It absorbed the ice tombs and bodies of the 4 Sailor Senshi and still kept growing.

All of the underground Dark Kingdom and Mamoru was soon absorbed...and it STILL grew. It encompassed the entire North Pole region and was easily visible from space and the Moon.

Usagi's heartfelt wish sounded across the Solar System. She said that all she wanted was her old life back...free of Youmas and power-crystals and destinies...

In Japan, power was back on, and life was rapidly becoming normal...

1234567890987654321

It was the morning. At the Tsukino house, an alarm clock was cheeping. Usagi tried to get back to sleep...then she realized that she was going to be LATE. Her family looked up at the mild earthquake and shook their heads as Usagi zoomed out the door.

As she was running to school, Makoto Kino raced past her on her longer legs...she was late too. Raye Hino ignored the crazy schoolgirl racing by the temple and Minako Aino waited for her bus.

At school, the scores for the latest test were posted, and Ami Mizuno was number one…again. Usagi and Naru Osaka glared enviously as the quiet girl walked past them.

After school, on her way home, a frustrated Usagi threw her test paper over her shoulder, hitting Mamoru Chiba. Embarrassed at her failing grade, she grabbed it back and glared at him.

Walking home, she told Naru about a dream... where she met her prince and won him...but it was only a dream...

1234567890987654321

On the Moon, a small blonde girl with blue eyes appeared in a dark underground lab. Dust was everywhere and nothing was really identifiable under the grey coating.

Nephilim turned to an elongated form, her golden cross shining on her simple white dress. "It is time."

Techno-magical generators, asleep for millennia, began to activate. Emergency lights switched on in the lab and air ducts began to recycle the atmosphere. Small fireflies-like robots flew around the gigantic room and cleaned up the massive amount of dust.

Rapidly, the lab recovered its pristine nature. The elongated form revealed itself as a metallic black sarcophagus marked by the silvered letters of Kos-Mos and the red symbol of Vector Industries.

A small red light began to flash on the lid.

Suddenly, the eight main locking clamps of the maintenance bed ejected and a frozen mist began to escape the vents of the sarcophagus. The lid opened revealing a humanoid from obscured by the cooling mist.

Then a slender arm emerged from the depth of the techno-magical bed and took hold of the edge of it. Slowly the silhouette sat up on the bed, revealing long light blue hair under a white black-trimmed helmet-like headpiece that covered the eyes.

As she rose, the details of her body appeared. She was muscular with nicely developed breast and was apparently 18 years old. She was clad in a very advanced armour that looked like a skin-tight white leotard with white shoulder-protectors jutting from the high of her upper arms and white golden-trimmed thigh-high length boots with high heels. The arms were enclosed in full-length white gloves, except for the right that was black. A fingerless black glove encased the left hand. Surprisingly, there was a black garter on the left thigh and even golden extensions on her back hips that looked like thrusters. A big Cyclops-like lens seemed to stare ominously to the empty lab from the helmet. The words "Kos-Mos" and "Vector" were engraved at the top.

In the vision field, of the now standing up, young woman, schematics and diagrams appeared. It was a report on the status of the lab. Most of the equipment was tagged orange, a few components were highlighted in red, but all the vital mechanisms were still green.

The mind behind the visor linked with the mainframe of the lab and downloaded by Interconnection all the data accumulated along the millennia.

The transmission abruptly ended and the visor opened, revealing blood-red eyes that began to adjust their focusing lenses to the environment.

For the first time since her creation, Kos-Mos looked around and spoke with a flat voice. "Primary objective is confirmed. Proceed as planned."

1234567890987654321

Notes: Yes! So, what do you think of this story?

I have been forced to use the American version of the name of Rei Hino in order to avoid problems with Rei Ayanami. So Rei Hino will be called Raye Hino.

The next chapter will begin during the third season.

I have found that the characters began their story in 1992 and they are 14 years old, except for Mamoru who is 18 years old. At the end of the first season, the wish of Usagi actually erased one full year from everybody. So in 1994, beginning of the third season, most of the Sailor Senshi are effectively 15 years old instead of 16.

I have also found that Haruka and Michiru are of the same year as the others Sailor even if they are in superior classes.

Only Setsuna is three years older than the Inners.

Read, review and comment, please. Thank you.


	2. A premonition of destruction

**ALSO SPRACH SERENITY**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story.

Notes: I must confess that I don't have the anime of Sailor Moon since I found the Manga the best. My chapters are based on the scripts of the episodes and the various fan-fictions existing. And also what I can remember when I watched the series so long ago.

Any information and data are welcome.

**Chap 1: A premonition of destruction.**

March 1994

Raye Hino opened her eyes on a post-apocalyptic world.

The world was lit only by a weird red light and all the buildings were ruined. A cold wind was blowing and the black-haired Miko gasped as she sensed the chill on her skin. Pushed by her instinct, she whirled around and shrieked in dismay as she discovered what happened to the people.

Everyone had been turned into statues, including all the Sailor Senshi. A haunting voice sounded in the air. "The Silence is closing in..."

Something like a black tornado appeared suddenly and began to tear up the town. Then there was a flash of light in the sky and Raye turned around to see a huge four-pointed crystal.

The same haunting voice echoed around her. "Find the Messiah… Please, save them!"

The crystal was then split into three parts and disappeared. Raye turned around and screamed as she saw the tornado smashing the petrified Sailor Senshi.

"Do not fear, Guardian of the Sacred Flame." The soft voice inexplicably soothed the frayed nerves of the Japanese priestess. She turned to the voice and blinked. A young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was standing before her. She was clad in a simple white dress and a gold cross shone around her neck.

Raye cocked her head. "Who are you?"

"I am Nephilim." She pointed behind the teenager. "There are others who can and will help you to prevent this to come."

Raye looked behind her. Standing unaffected by the destruction around them was the featureless black silhouette of a young girl in school uniform and with short hair. Raye blinked as she remarked the shadow behind the young girl. An inverted shadow since it was white in colour and was a featureless armoured and long-haired silhouette. "Who is she?"

Nephilim softly answered. "She is the Last Order, the Forgotten One: The one who have been lost to the mists of the long passed past and now she is reborn and answering. Be careful, Princess of Mars…" Raye gasped at that. How can this girl know about this? "She is not ready yet to stand with you against those who are blind and deaf to the truth, but she will help you all as much as she can."

Before Raye could ask anything, the little girl turned her head to her left and cocked her head. "I think you should awake now if you don't want her to drool on you."

1234567890987654321

Raye woke up and blinked as she saw that, yes, Usagi Tsukino was not only snoring in her ear, but she was using her shoulder as a pillow and was about to drool on her.

She sighed with fond exasperation for the blonde girl and gently pushed her on the side. The girls were all at Raye's house studying.

Makoto Kino raised an eyebrow seeing the thoughtful look on her friend's face and asked her if something was wrong. Raye managed to smile and said she'd had a strange dream. Makoto frowned. Raye's dreams were rarely 'strange' except when they were…prophetic.

Yawning, their Princess snatched a cookie. Then Usagi told them about a dream she'd had about eating so much ice cream she had to go to the hospital. She beamed to her sweat-dropping friends. "Isn't that interesting?"

Makoto shook her head. "It's interesting, but how did you do on the last test?"

Usagi tried to laugh it off. Ami Mizuno frowned and got a very serious look on her face as she turned to her best friend. "Usagi, we're in 3rd year junior high now. It's less then a year until the high school entrance exams."

Usagi, Makoto, Minako Aino and Ami talked and argued about studying some more. Raye just sat there, remembering her dream and seeing them destroyed. She especially remembered the little girl and the featureless young girl with the strange shadow.

1234567890987654321

The young girl stopped as she observed the school. Juuban Junior High was one of the too many clones of High Schools in Japan and the next step in her mission.

She was a very pale young girl and was perhaps a little smaller than Ami. She had unkempt short hair with a light blue colour and under sunglasses her serene blood-red eyes seemed to look at everything. She was clad in a blue-green skirt with a white shirt and red ribbon-tie. In her hand were transfer papers and a sun-umbrella.

"So this is the secondary centre of most of their activities." The young girl spoke with a soft and almost emotionless voice as she detailed the building. "Confirming the lack of any proper defences… Numerous traces of Dark Energy taint… Numerous traces of Senshi Transformation… And faint traces of Attract Inhibitor." The blue-haired girl cocked her head. "Affirmative: This is the place!" She then entered the facilities and went directly to the Teachers' Room.

1234567890987654321

In an underground lab, a madman was finishing the last touches to his latest experiment on something that looked like an egg.

He was the Professor Tomoe and had sold his soul for an empty dream with an extra-dimensional entity. He called for his assistant, Kaolinite, a woman that promptly appeared by teleportation.

Tomoe gesticulated at the "Daimon egg". It would find a person with a pure heart and steal that pure heart. He and Kaolinite were looking for something called the "Holy Grail", and in order to find it, they needed the three talismans that were hidden inside pure human hearts.

Tomoe laughed as the Daimon egg flew up out of the lab and the pocket dimension where it was localized. He nodded to his assistant. Kaolinite smiled and teleported in order to follow the progress of their little creation. Her lab coat fluttered on the floor as she disappeared.

The red-eyed girl stopped suddenly as she exited the Juuban Junior High building. "Detecting Sub-Space perturbations similar to Transfer System… Detecting Dark Energy Patterns." She turned her gaze to the city. "The enemy is on the move." She began to promptly walk into the direction of the perturbation.

1234567890987654321

Usagi looked mournfully to her test: She got a miserable five points on it. The blonde long-haired girl was walking down the street thinking about what her mother and father would say if they saw the test. She especially feared the reaction of Raye. Although she would never acknowledge it, the Priestess' advice and approbation held an enormous importance for her.

The Miko in question was walking down the street the other way and was thinking strangely along the same paths as her Princess. The two girls weren't watching where they were going since they were caught in their own thoughts, so they banged their heads together.

Usagi actually gulped when she saw who she bumped into. The raven-haired Priestess frowned. She then sighed and helped her friend on her feet. The two girls then went to a water fountain in order to get water for their heads.

As they walked in the park, Raye shook her head after seeing the test's result. She stared on the guilty-looking Usagi. "With a score like that, it's no wonder!" She sighed and shrugged. "Oh, well, you've got other good points besides studying."

Usagi blinked. That wasn't like the usual Raye. "Why aren't you scolding me for my bad results? It's not like you?"

Raye raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" The teenager then remembered seeing the others Senshi destroyed in her dream. True, she had other preoccupations. She guided her friend to a bench and gazed seriously in her blue eyes. "Usagi, what's your dream for the future?"

Usagi blinked at the odd question. They were talking about her scores and Raye's behaviour, right? She shrugged and said she hadn't really thought about it. In a way, the fact that they knew about Crystal Tokyo, had made her less fearful about the future.

Rei smirked. This particular future was a long way from now. She gazed on the sky. "I want to be a singer/song writer, a model, a wonderful seiyuu, and then..." She stopped and blushed as her daydream focalised on a very particular subject.

Usagi smiled and urged her best friend. "And then?"

Raye hit Usagi on the back for her impatience. "Well, the wife of someone I love!" She sighed. "Usagi, you're going to marry Mamoru some day, right?"

Usagi blushed. "It's embarrassing." However, she could understand that her friends wanted to feel what she felt herself. After all, Raye dated even her Mamoru for a time.

Raye pointed to her friend's test. "With that kind of test score, it's embarrassing for Mamoru-san, too! Well, studying isn't everything." The violet-eyed girl began to walk off and smiled to the blue-eyed Princess. "Stay cheerful Usagi; that's the most important thing."

Usagi sighed as she thought about what her friend had said. A little smile danced on her lips. Sometimes Raye said mean things, but inside she really cared about people.

1234567890987654321

At the Hikawa Shrine, a drama was setting up. The Daimon egg went into one of the trees under the watchful eye of Kaolinite. The techno-sorceress smirked as her trap was ready. "The person with a pure heart should appear soon." She blinked as she sensed something like that entering her perception: Raye had just arrived and came up the steps of the temple.

The light blue-haired girl arrived in the vicinity of the Shrine. "Dark patterns confirmed on main Silver Millennium locus… One level 1 threat and one level 5 threat…" She frowned. "I must hurry."

1234567890987654321

Usagi was sitting down on the bench, looking at her test and sighed. "Raye-Chan was right. If Mamo-Chan sees this he'll say..."

"That's awful." The dark-haired young man had come up behind his girlfriend and surprised her. Usagi jumped up and yelled in fright. Mamoru looked at her like he was very disappointed.

Usagi looked away and crumpled up her test. "I know, I know. I will make some effort in my studies. I was just going to go study with the others."

Mamoru nodded and handed her backpack. "Then I'll have to go without dating you a while. Do your best!" Usagi started crying as he walked away. How could he be so cruel to her?

1234567890987654321

Raye was meditating in front of the Sacred Flame of the temple, clad in her Miko robes. She was focusing her Ki on the fire and was trying to find out what her dream had meant. She sighed in frustration as she couldn't feel anything. The only concrete things she had were the silhouette of a small short-haired schoolgirl and the name of what she suspected was a Kami in disguise: Nephilim.

She went outside and got a fortune paper from the booth. She blinked and frowned at the prediction: 'All is not what it seemed. Allies could be your enemies and enemies could be your friends. Beware of false omens.'

It wasn't a very good prediction, so she went to tie the fortune to the sacred tree. "If something bad happens, please let the others be happy." She then blinked as her senses reacted. The nauseous psychic stench of evil froze her blood.

Under her horrified eyes, the tree transformed into a humanoid monster. Like many of the Youmas and Youma-like minions they fought in the past, it had a vaguely female form and followed a theme. The Daimon screamed her name. "Mikuuji!" She seemed made of various implements proper to fortune-telling and temple-decorations.

At the beginning of the stairs of the Shrine, the mysterious girl froze in place. "Warning, threat level 1 had transformed into a level 3 threat!"

Raye snarled and ran off to lead the Daimon away from her grandfather and Yuuichirou. She felt lucky that they weren't other innocent bystanders on the temple ground.

Raye managed to lead the monster away and pulled out her Transformation Pen. But Mikuuji sensed that it was something that could help her and knocked it away. Using her impressive strength, she stuck the disarmed Priestess to a wall.

Kaolinite then appeared and Raye gasped as she sensed that this woman was more powerful than the monster. The assistant of Professor Tomoe smirked. "Now it is only a question of time." She smiled wickedly at the young girl. "If this person doesn't have a talisman…" She shrugged. "We just have to try someone else."

Raye blinked. '_A talisman? What are they talking about?_' Mikuuji pulled open her top and started to extract Raye's heart crystal with the dark beam from her black star-mark. The Miko screamed as she felt her very soul and life-energy forced out of her body.

Hidden in a nearby bush, the red-eyed girl had recuperated the Transformation Pen. She examined the device in her hand. "Standard Transformation Pen for Guardian Mars…" She stared at the struggling young girl clad in Miko robes. "I found one of the Inners." Her gaze hardened. "She's in danger and I can't intervene!"

1234567890987654321

Usagi arrived at the shrine and was about to take the stairs when she changed her mind. She turned around. "It's better to go on a date with Mamoru, after all."

It was then that her black cat Luna jumped on her head and gazed furiously with her reddish eyes. "No, you promised the others! If you don't..." She held her paw and threatened Usagi with her claws. The screams of Raye then reached them.

Alarmed, Usagi and Luna came running up and saw Raye screaming in pain under the dark beam of Mikuuji. Determined to help her friend, Usagi reached for her brooch and transformed.

The red eyes of the young girl widened as the waves of the transformation washed over her position. "Princess Serenity…?" However, she blinked when she saw the blonde reincarnation jumping in. "A second-stage Senshi transformation…?"

Sailor Moon made her standard gestures of introduction. "Stop! I won't forgive you for hurting my pure- hearted friend!"

Mikuuji closed her top and smirked to the Senshi. "So, you're after pure hearts too?" She suddenly grabbed Usagi with her hair that looked like a shrine bell-rope and threw her against the wall, stunning the young warrior.

The blue-haired girl frowned. "She's not battle-trained. I must prepare for intervention." She blinked as she sensed some persons approaching.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako rushed in, guided by the noises of the fight. They gasped as they took in the situation and reached for their Transformation Pens. They were about to transform, but Mikuuji was much faster than any normal human. She shot fortune-telling sticks at them from a case on her back and trapped them against some trees.

The red eyes focused on the devices on the ground. "Confirming Transformation Pens for Guardians Mercury, Jupiter and Venus… All the Inners are accounted for… The situation is becoming critical…"

The white cat Artemis and the black cat Luna arrived at that and gasped. Their senses were almost overloaded by the Dark Energy of the Daimon. "Oh NO! She is much stronger than all our previous enemies!"

The pale girl's eyes expressed incredulity. "The Royal Advisors…? They're still alive…?" Her eyes narrowed. "Cold stasis after-effects detected…" She blinked again as she sensed others presences.

Mikuuji looked at Sailor Moon and prepared to kill her. A red rose suddenly pinned the Daimon on the ground and aborted her attack on the Moon Senshi. Then Tuxedo Kamen appeared and encouraged Sailor Moon to attack.

Using the diversion, Sailor Moon launched the preparation of the "Moon Princess Halation" attack but Mikuuji threw a spiral of fortune-telling papers and knocked the Moon Rod out of her hands.

The Daimon rushed and grabbed the disarmed Sailor Moon. She stuck her against a tree and bit her brooch, sensing that it was the source of the powers of the Senshi. The Ginzuishou stopped glowing under the attack and Sailor Moon's transformation reversed, leaving the bewildered schoolgirl defenceless.

The hidden young girl tensed then relaxed. "The Ginzuishou is intact, only the Power Interface is damaged."

Mikuuji launched herself in the air and took out Tuxedo Kamen with her fortune-telling sticks. She laughed. "All the problems are taken care of." She turned to the still stuck Miko and finished extracting her heart under the dismayed gaze of her friends.

The blue-haired girl blinked and frowned in a certain direction. "Anomaly… What are they waiting for?"

Under the dark beam was formed a four-pointed shining crystal. Raye collapsed, her eyes empty, as the materialization of her soul and life-force was extracted.

Usagi stared at Raye, remembering what they'd talked about earlier about the future. "No… No…! NO! Give Raye her heart BACK!"

Mikuuji laughed as she held the precious crystal. "Certainly not, little girl. I'm going to give this to Kaolinite." She blinked as she heard a rumble in the background.

Suddenly an orange comet of energy hit the Daimon and penetrated her defences. Then an aquamarine sphere hit her from the same direction and she seemed submerged. She turned back into the tree.

The red-eyed girl nodded as her senses confirmed the dispersion of the Dark Energy: The Daimon egg came out of the tree and broke in two.

The sticks and stuff holding the girls disappeared. Extremely worried, they quickly gathered around the non-responding Raye and tried to wake her up.

Up in a tree, two dark silhouettes were studying the heart crystal. One of them shook her head. "It isn't a talisman." She tossed it down but failed to remark a pale hand snatching it before it touched the ground.

The blue-haired girl gazed an instant into the Heart Crystal and then put it on the Transformation Pen. She then manipulated and twisted some parts of the pen and it launched by itself from her hands towards Raye. The crystal dissolved in her chest and Raye woke up as it went back inside her body. The Transformation Pen regained the subspace pocket of the Senshi of Mars. Usagi was so happy her friend was back that she started crying.

Artemis and Luna saw the two people jump down out of the tree and run off. They looked to each other and silently asked themselves who they were.

Kaolinite had teleported back in the lab and sighed to the Professor Tomoe. "The heart crystal wasn't a talisman." She frowned. "But there was some unexpected resistance."

Usagi looked up from her rapidly recuperating best friend and frowned. "It looks like this is the beginning of a new battle..."

After everybody departed from the battleground, the mysterious girl got up from her bush. "Guardians Uranus and Neptune at second-stage Senshi transformation…" Her eyes narrowed. "Why didn't they intervene…?" She turned towards the Shrine. "Confirming one active Attract Inhibitor…" She shook her head. "There are too many variables and contradictions: Priority remains to observation and gathering of resources."

1234567890987654321

Notes: Hum… I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. I don't know. It seems that I missed a little something.

Oh well, I'm sure the next chapters will be better, especially if I receive some reviews and constructive comments.

Read and review, please.


	3. New Transformation New Transfer Student

**ALSO SPRACH SERENITY**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story.

Notes: Sorry for the delay. I am in a period of massive loss of energy. Probably a Youma…

**Chap 2: New transformation and new transfer student.**

Raye Hino blinked, confused, at her friend Ami Mizuno. "What do you mean by "I have been helped"?"

The Senshi of Ice and Wisdom looked from the screen of her Mercury Computer. The two girls were in the bedroom of Raye and the blue-haired girl had just performed a scan of the Miko to ensure she had properly recovered from her ordeal against the new sort of monster from yesterday. She was so far ahead in her studies that she had taken on herself to come and see how Raye was.

Ami consulted the results from her scan again. "According to my computer, the stress of having this 'Heart Crystal' pulled out of you should have let you drained for a minimum of three days."

Raye blinked again. "Ami. I feel perfectly right." True, she could have gone to school this morning.

The young girl nodded and showed the Mars Transformation Pen. "This is because your 'Heart Crystal' has been returned to you through your Mars Pen. In effect, this has 'smoothed' the trauma of having it taken and returned to you."

Raye examined her pen. "Well, we already knew that those were useful for other things than transforming."

Ami shook her head. "You don't understand. This is not a normal function of the pen." She pointed at her computer. "According to my scan, your pen has been 'manipulated' by someone to perform this action."

Raye's eyes widened. "What?!"

Ami nodded. "Someone, who knows more about those pens, helped your recovery by activating a previously unknown and hidden function."

Raye was flabbergasted. "But who…? I mean… There was nobody else at the fight but us. And who, besides us, know about the functions of our pens?"

Ami gazed into her friend's eyes. "That's the question, isn't it?"

Raye frowned and then suddenly remembered her dream and the warning of the mysterious Nephilim. '"_There are others who can and will help you to prevent this to come._"' She turned to Ami. "I think you should keep an eye open for future new transfer students." She pursued as the Senshi of Ice raised an eyebrow. "I am pretty sure that 'someone' will come or has already come."

1234567890987654321

At Juuban Junior High, a second year teacher was drawing characters on the blackboard. "Well, children. Today we're welcoming a new transfer student. So let's give a warm hello to Rei Ayanami."

The young girl was a rather curious sight for the class. She was a little small with a very pale skin. She had unkempt short light blue hair and blood red eyes. Curiously, many thought that the Juuban school uniform wasn't adapted to her and that she should wear another type of school uniform. She bowed. "Hello, I am Rei Ayanami. I am pleased to meet you." Her voice was soft without intonation, almost emotionless.

1234567890987654321

In his dark underground laboratory, the professor Tomoe called Kaolinite to come forward.

The professor began to question his redheaded assistant. "What is our ultimate purpose as the Death Busters?"

Kaolinite promptly answered. "Find the Sacred Chalice, and conquer the world."

Well, there was more than that. In order for them to find the Sacred Chalice, they must first find something called the 3 talismans.

The 3 talismans were sealed inside pure Heart Crystals within 3 chosen individuals. For that purpose, the professor had created a large numbers of Daimon eggs.

Now, a new one quietly flew out of the underground lab to seek another possessor of a pure heart...

At Juuban High, Rei stopped taking notes in class and whirled to the window. Her red eyes narrowed. '_Sub-space perturbations identical to yesterday incursion… Dark Energy pattern identical to monster larva-stage…_'

1234567890987654321

Locked into a nightmare, Usagi saw herself losing her transformation ability as the Ginzuishou, the Silver Crystal lost its power. Shattered by the loss of her precious heirloom, she fell on her knees. Ami, Raye, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino suddenly appeared in front of her.

Ami sighed. "You're getting too tired from all the studying."

Makoto nodded. "You have been working too hard."

Minako cocked her head. "Or maybe you haven't been having enough afternoon naps."

Raye shrugged. "Maybe it's the time for you to retire now."

Raye's comment really angered Usagi. Still locked in her dream, she grabbed her cat Luna and tried to choke her, thinking she was strangling the black-haired Miko. Luna immediately put Usagi back to her senses by repeatedly slapping Usagi's face with her paw. Usagi woke up under the pain and blushed as she realized what she was doing.

After Usagi achieved to wake up, she told Luna that she was afraid the Silver Crystal might have lost its power forever. Tears shone in her blue eyes as she gazed on the fissured brooch. She shook her head. She didn't know what she was supposed to do if she couldn't transform anymore.

The Royal Advisor comforted the blonde girl and told her that everything was going to be all right. Usagi bit her lower lip as she didn't seem to be too assured. Luna suggested her charge to go and talk to Mamoru.

As she exited her house, Usagi failed to notice the small silhouette following her.

1234567890987654321

In the park, Usagi told Mamoru about her dream. Mamoru stood and thought silently about it. He needed to boost the confidence of his love. Suddenly, something occurred to him. He smiled and turned to her. "I have something to show you."

Mamoru brought Usagi to an old, run-down, and abandoned mansion. The couple went into the garden of the house through a big hole on the wall.

Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Should we really be doing that?"

Mamoru smiled. "Probably not."

While Usagi wondered why Mamoru would bring her to a place like that, she suddenly thought that Mamoru brought her there so they can be alone. She turned shyly to her soulmate. "We don't have to come all the way to a place like this if you just want us to be alone."

Mamoru shook his head as he searched for something in the background. "Don't get any wrong ideas."

Usagi closed her eyes, expecting Mamoru to kiss her. Instead, Mamoru held up a brown kitten to Usagi's face and the kitten licked Usagi's face.

The young girl jerked back in surprise but she immediately became very delighted to see the kitten and began to pet it. Mamoru explained to her that the abandoned house was where all the straying cats were staying.

Usagi giggled at the antics of the feline and named the kitten Cha-Chan because the kitten was brown. The blonde girl looked to the mansion and decided to go into the actual house to take a look at the other cats.

Hidden in a tree, the silhouette stalking Usagi since her departure from her House was revealed as Rei. The young blue-haired girl observed with attention her Princess. "No threats detected so far…" She blinked. "Multiples life-forces in the mansion… I need to close by." With a prodigious agility, Rei jumped stealthily into the house.

Inside the house, a small girl was feeding all the cats. Usagi's voice caught her by surprise. "You've been feeding these kittens?"

The young girl stood up. "Who's that?"

Usagi appeared, smiling, in the Sailor Moon pose: left hand over her waist, and right hand making a horizontal "V" over her left eye. "A friend of justice."

Then Mamoru came in with a friendly smile too. Mamoru handed Usagi a pouch of cat food then they both walked to the little girl and started feeding the cats too.

The little girl presented herself as Miharu and told Usagi and Mamoru that the house will be torn down very soon. She sighed as she was worried about where those cats were supposed to go after the house was torn down.

Usagi thought about this and decided that she would do something to look after the cats. Mamoru was rather amazed by how fast Usagi seemed to have forgotten all her anxieties but he felt that it hardly mattered as long as Usagi was happy.

On the floor above them, Rei sweat-dropped as she continued her careful observation: She had been undetected by the Princess so far but she hadn't count on the others residents of the abandoned house.

A group of cats seemed to find something irresistible in the pale girl. She was almost covered by cats and kittens. With some hesitation, the red-eyed girl had begun to imitate Usagi and Miharu and lightly pet the felines.

Soon, she blinked as all the cats around and on her purred in visible pleasure under her ministrations. Almost shyly, she reached in her pockets and fed them with the high-energy bars she conserved for emergency. The ghost of a smile blossomed on her lips. "Why are you so at ease with me? I'm not really human..."

She suddenly tensed and most of the cats reacted the same. Her eyes narrowed as she focused in a direction. "Warning! Larva-stage monster has fused with inorganic object."

And yes, the Daimon egg had drifted into a bedroom and fused itself into a jigsaw puzzle with a picture of a cat on it.

1234567890987654321

Over at Raye's Hikawa Shrine, Usagi told her four friends about the cats and asked them to take at least one each.

Minako sighed as she was the first to decline, saying that looking after Artemis is already a big enough of a problem for her. The white cat protested over this gross exaggeration because it was rather the contrary with him looking after the blonde girl. Reddening, Minako silenced him quickly.

Raye shook her head but was forced to decline too. She took her broom and hit a nearby tree. A flock of birds flew out of the tree. Raye sighed but firmly said that she couldn't keep any cat because she had so many birds at home. The others sweat-dropped and looked at each other: They were having problems trying to figure out what kind of excuse that was.

Makoto followed. "Well, I live alone, so I don't think I know how to look after a cat..."

Usagi turned to her last friend with a pleading gaze, but Ami said that she was too busy studying for tests, so she couldn't afford to divert her attention and energy to look after a cat.

Usagi complained that everyone only cared about themselves. So Raye asked pointedly why Usagi wasn't keeping any of the cats herself.

The blonde girl chuckled. "Well...I can barely afford to keep a big-eater like Luna at home..."

The black cat began to protest but Ami quickly stuffed a sandwich into Luna's mouth. Ami then suggested that they could take a bit more time to find owners for these cats and they all agreed.

Hidden in a nearby bush, Rei agreed with the blue-haired genius. "You are correct, guardian Mercury. Finding owners for those cats is a priority…" She sweat-dropped as she looked down around her: The cats of the mansion seemed to have followed her. "My operative cover is in jeopardy…" She seemed to think about something. "However, my social cover has been reinforced at my apartment… Curious…"

1234567890987654321

Miharu returned home with a couple of kittens following her. She tried to get the kitten to leave, but she couldn't force herself to do that. Sighing, she decided she would just keep those two kittens in her room until her mother came home and tried to convince her that she could care for them.

She opened the door to her room, and the 2 kitten sprang into her room. One jumped onto her desk and broke apart a few pieces of the jigsaw on her desk. As soon as Miharu put the first piece back light came out of the puzzle.

Rei's eyes widened as the resonance of the transformation reached her. "Active level 3 threat detected at…Miharu's address?" She turned to the group of friends. "I must warn them without blowing my cover, but how…?" She considered her options. She could contact the Mercury Computer but it would leave a trace. She needed an intermediary that couldn't be traced to her.

A cat purred on her lap and she blinked as she considered the felines. "Yes… It could work since they know about Miharu." She quickly donned a white pair of Interconnection Nerve clip. "Initializing short range Encephalon Dive… Feline brain template… Initiate!"

For a few seconds her clips shone and hummed. The eyes of Rei became empty of everything and the cats around her stiffened as if they were hearing something.

Screaming her name, the Daimon "Nekonelle" formed from the puzzle pieces. She looked like a cat-girl with red eyes, black hair and purple fur with patches of black, white, and yellow.

Nekonelle attacked Miharu with her retractile claws, but Miharu managed to get away and ran out of her room. Nekonelle smiled. Her prey seemed to have good reflexes. She caught Miharu by the neck with her tail.

Although almost paralyzed by terror, Miharu kept her wits. She reached and slammed the door shut on the tail. The end part of the tail came off and broke up into puzzle pieces again after falling onto the floor. Miharu ran out of the house.

Nekonelle shrugged. Physical damage meant little for her. She slowly walked out of the room, and the puzzle pieces attached to her tail again. She licked her chops: The prey was as amusing as a mouse.

Miharu ran to the abandoned house and hide there with the two kittens. She knew the inside of the old mansion and thought she could safely hide in it. She gasped as she heard a cat's growl outside and saw Nekonelle looking at her from outside the window...

1234567890987654321

Meanwhile, Usagi and the other four were just outside the house playing with the kittens. Raye was starting to think about keeping a cat for herself.

Usagi smiled as she saw the tempted Miko. "You should just keep a bunch instead of just one, you know."

Makoto sighed and shook her head. "This is not a clearance sale."

Cornered by the Daimon, Miharu screamed for help inside the house. Usagi and her friends couldn't hear the scream because of the distance and the walls of the mansion.

It was then that Rei's cats and the kittens around the Senshi seemed to have heard it and ran inside the house. Perplexed by those reactions, Usagi and the rest followed the cats into the house. Having taken a new hidden post of observation, Rei nodded as her plan functioned.

In the house, Daimon "Nekonelle" was extracting the Heart Crystal from a screaming Miharu with a beam of black energy emitted from the star-shaped mark on her left thigh.

Furious that their kind food-provider was attacked, the cats charged in, temporarily distracted the Daimon and providing time for the five friends to arrive at the scene.

Usagi immediately tried to transform but the Silver Crystal hadn't regained its power yet. Rei frowned. "Why didn't she repair the Interface Unit?"

The other four immediately transformed. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter combined the "Burning Mandala" and the "Sparkling Wide Pressure".

Nekonelle smirked and backhanded the combined attack. To the dismay of everybody, the attack was completely reflected back and stroke all four of them down, including the cats that had tried to help.

Courageously, Usagi charged toward the Daimon but only to be helplessly thrown against a wall. Rei blinked. "I do not understand… They are all at second-stage… They shouldn't have that difficulty against a level 3 threat." Her red eyes narrowed. "And why are those two doing that?"

Nekonelle finished extracting the Heart Crystal, but the Daimon was immediately hit by a yellow and a blue energy ball, and torn into pieces.

Two silhouettes in a Sailor uniform appeared and took the Heart Crystal. After a quick examination, they came to the conclusion that it was not a talisman, so they let it go and start to walk out. Rei scowled and jumped from her post.

The Daimon started to revive as the puzzle pieces that constituted it reassembled.

"Wait!" Minako tried to stop the two mysterious figures. "The enemy isn't completely destroyed yet! If you two are Senshi like us, then fight together with us!"

The reply from the two mysterious girls was cold.

"Make no mistake about it."

"Finding the talisman is the only thing we care about."

"You have to look after your own problems."

The two silhouettes faded into the sunlight from the outside and disappeared.

Distracted by the callousness of the two girls, the Senshi missed the complete recovery of the Daimon. Using the opportunity, Nekonelle used her tails and started throwing the four Senshi against the walls.

The Daimon's tails started to attack Usagi as she tried to cover the still unresponsive Miharu. The tail caught her around the neck and began to squeeze.

A single stem of red rose slashed the tail and Usagi broke free. Tuxedo Kamen appeared to the relief of the young girl and jumped down onto the floor from a window high up in the room.

The Daimon attacked him but his cane extended and pin the Daimon against the wall. The Daimon smiled and broke the cane with her immense strength.

She jumped toward Usagi and Mamoru and attacked them with her razor-sharp claws. Mamoru covered Usagi and got severely hurt. Despite his wounds, he threw a rose at the Daimon's face and momentarily stunned Nekonelle.

Mamoru told Usagi to run away but Usagi refused. The Princess put her hands in Mamoru's and gazed into his eyes. "I want to stay with everyone else, even if I remain a normal schoolgirl."

The Daimon jumped toward them again. "Cosmic Flip!" A giant golden star literally caught Nekonelle on the shin like an uppercut, threw her back and shattered her into pieces on a wall.

Usagi and Mamoru turned in the direction of the voice. Hidden by the shadows of the darkened room and using the body of Miharu as visual cover, Rei achieved to gently replace the Heart Crystal of the little girl.

The couple could only discern that the silhouette was feminine and clad in a short black dress with a white trim. Some symbols on the dress seemed to call back the memories of their past lives. A pair of white Interconnection Nerve Clip shone in her hair and a soft voice reached their ears. "Imperial Override… Access code Zulu Omega Hotel Alpha Romeo… Release all limiters on Second-Stage Senshi form of Princess Serenity… Execute!"

A powerful light came out of Usagi and Mamoru's hands. The Ginzuishou reacted to the orders it received and used the energy that its wielder and her soulmate provided. In the light, the Spiral Heart Moon Rod appeared and Usagi's brooch transformed into a heart-shaped brooch with a heart-shaped crystal in it: The Cosmic Heart Compact.

Nekonelle revived again. With the new brooch, Usagi transformed and focused on her new weapon. The Daimon rushed to the Moon Senshi with claws extended. Sailor Moon unleashed her new power. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Nekonelle blinked for a fraction of second as a nine foot giant pink crystal heart hit her. "Lovely!" The Dark Energy that maintained her existence was completely dispersed.

1234567890987654321

Later, Usagi and her friends were looking at the cats in the garden of the abandoned mansion again.

Ami sighed as she consulted her Mercury Computer. She didn't find any traces about the three mysterious girls. The intensity of the new power of Usagi had shambled everything. Too bad since many things about the girl that helped them and Miharu had awaken echoes in the fragments of her past life's memories.

Makoto turned to Usagi. "We still have to find some owners for these cats."

Usagi smiled. "I have already found owners for them." The others all look surprised. The blonde girl giggled. "Raye keeps five, Minako-Chan and Ami-Chan keeps two each, and Mako-Chan can take one."

Raye sighed and palmed her face. "We've already told you we can't keep these cats!"

After thinking about it briefly, Usagi suddenly came up with the "brilliant idea" of bringing all those cats to the Animal Kingdom.

Raye narrowed her eyes on her best friend. "How come you couldn't come up with this idea earlier?"

Usagi sweat-dropped and searched for support with her other friends, but all the others stared at her with a rather displeased look. Usagi started running...

Another ghost smile danced on the lips of the hidden Rei. The fighting spirit of her Princess had been restored. She frowned as she remembered the earlier fight. "All the Senshi, the Princess and Endymion are fighting at less than their full power level… It's a Major Anomaly… Guardian Uranus and Neptune are neglecting their duties for unknown reasons and it should be impossible… The enemy is researching the Talismans… The threat level is nearing maximum level… There is still too little data but the partial breaking of my cover was worth it… I will continue on those parameters."

A cat suddenly landed on her head. She sighed and looked at the dozen of cats around her. "I will continue as soon as I can bring all of them to the Animal Kingdom." She blinked as she gazed into the smug eyes of many of the felines. "Why do I have the impression that it's not going to be that easy…?"

1234567890987654321

Read, review and comment, please. Thank you.


End file.
